The present invention specifically tackles the problem of providing proper interaction of the various units in a modular system especially in respect of mechanical/electrical connection of these units.
As indicated, the invention was devised with close attention to the prospected use in the biomedical area, e.g. in infusion systems, where the modules may be constituted by syringe pumps (e.g. of the kind disclosed in any of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,408, 5,254,096, 5,295,967 or EP-A-0 646 382), other types of infusion pumps (such as peristaltic pumps or the like) and related medical devices (e.g. monitoring systems).
While the scope of the invention is not strictly limited to that area of prospected use, certain factors such as:
safely and securely ensuring mechanical connection of the various units arranged in a stack; PA1 enabling rapid and easy insertion/removal of any unit in and from the system, and PA1 proper electrical connection (including but not limited to power supply and exchanging monitoring signals between the various units in the system),
are of paramount importance in biomedical systems in avoiding damages to the patient, especially in such areas such as intensive care, neo-natal care and any other areas where such systems are used.
According to the present invention, such a problem is solved by means of a modular system having the features set forth in the annexed claims. The invention also relates to a unit and a communication system for use in such a modular system.